The chronicles of the hanyou child
by Sakuya3303
Summary: Fine, Im making a chapter now. But no Fox Reviws!
1. Introduction

The Lost Hanyou Child.

By Ryuu-kun.

Chapter one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, yet Ryuu© Is a thought from my very cool head. No, im not fooly cooly.**

**note: Every new line is a new person talking**

Inuyasha: Why we gotta post this on the int-ho-net anyways..?

Me: Because. Its gonna be great, and win heats of people! Baka!

Inuyasha: So! Its embarrising to me, and Kagome's still mad at me for it.

Me and him argue for a long time, and Kagome stops us

Kagome: Just start the story.. .

A small cry has been heard through the Forest of inuyasha, for the last three days. It chilled our favorite team, Mostly Kagome was worried. "Maybe..its d-diying..." She stuttered, as the crys continued.

"Dont worry about it. The sound of it suffering makes me happy" Inuyasha said, as he opened one eye, to look at Kagome.

"Im going after it. You're coming too, Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning in the direction of the crys.

"Feh. No im not. Its probably an abandoned baby." Inuyasha shunned.

"Inuyasha...you know thats scary. The scent coming from the crys smells like you, and I know that you know it..." Shippo said, who was currently riding on Miroku's shoulder.

"So what if it smells like me! I dont care! Your not gonna make me waste my time!"


	2. Society

The lost Hanyou child.

Chapter two: Society.

Inuyasha: Darnit Sakuya, We didn't get any reviews last time...told ya this was a bad idea..

Me: SHUT UP DAMNIT! Its getting good..were getting to the bloody gory ** Warning: This chapter includes grpahic explanation of a injured Infant hanyou. If you are strange, dont read this.**

In the peace of the vast forest, a loud cry broke the scilence of the Inuyasha forest. It was silent, yet painful to sharp ears. At the source of the cry, was a small child, literary bleeding to death. He had white, pale-colored hair, which was tipped black. Otop his bleeding head was two small dog ears, which had a black stripe on each of them. Some of the leatheary-soft hair was splattered red, with blood. His face was resembeled greatly with Inuyashas, was also ruoghened up, and had multiple cuts. His eyes were big and Yellow, but those were only red, from not being able to sleep. Two small fangs were all he had, and his nose was bleeding, as well.

His once-perfect haori was torn and ripped in multiple places, all outlined by the infant's blood.It seemed he was mauled, and beat on a regular basis. Seconds away from death, he took what he thought were his final breaths. Somthing was held away in his Haori, a square paper.

"Its this way!" Kagome said, as they grew closer to the cry. She was determined to get to the child, as she ran to it. Before anyone else did, she spotted it. A small child. Diying. Infront of her. She blacked out for a moment, then ran to Inuyasha, and his her face. The boy scared her. She didnt want to see it, but it was..almost dead..."Inuyasha...please help it.." She said, as She looked back at the crying child.

"I told you! I told you it was just an abondoned child!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

"Stop yelling! Pick it up, so we can help it!" She shouted back.

"Why don't you pick it up damnit!"

"Fine! I Will..." She said, moving to the lost boy. "Hey little guy..what happened to you..?" She comforted to him.

The child speak nothing, as if he were mute. Yet, he was too exuasted to even speak. He held his scarred and bleeding arms up to her, showing her to pick him up. He made a small groan sound, demanding this.

Kagome picked him up, blood staining her nice school uniform. "Now..dont die on me..okay?" She told him. She knew perfectly well that he didnt know what was happeneing, but instead took to inuyasha, and said "Look! he looks like you." To inuyasha, teasing him.

"Im not a whimp, unlike that scrawny whelp." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Sit." She demanded. As Inuyasha fell to the ground, the child had stopped laughing, as smiled a bit. The sits seemed to amuse him.

"Little bastard.." Inuyasha swore under his breath, getting up.

Inuyasha: I still hated that part...

Me: So? I think you would help you're own kind..if noone was around.

Inuyasha tackles me and ties me to a chair.

Inuyasha: Sooo! W'eel see ya next week!

Me: MMMRRMMPPHH!


	3. Hurt

Fanfic part 3:

Hurt.

Me: Whee! we got some reviws!

Inuyasha: Except the one person who hasn't even WRITTEN somthing.

Me: Yea..But Inuyasha.this is the chapter..

InuyashA: SHH! DONT RUIN IT!

**This chapter contains ugfn- Bound and tied to a chair by Inuyasha.-**

Kagome had cleaned the child up, and bandaged his wounds. Except now, he liiked like he was going to go for halloween. If you saw him, you'd laugh, but to Kagome, it was sad for her. Shippo ,Miroku and sango had left the three of them, in order for peace. Unfourtunalley, 'peace' was not a way to describe The way the child and Inuyasha coped. Kagome was infuriated with this, and eventually the two hanyous came to a biting contest. Of course, Kagome stopped it. Now, we go to today...

"Im leaving for one hour to get some things Inuyasha..allright?" Kagome said to Inuyasha, Walking to the well." Be nice to Ryuu!" she said again. Yes, she had named the abandoned child, a instinct strange for the fifteen-year-old girl.

"Fine,whatever.." Inuyasha scoffed. He watched Kagome jump into the well, and the strange blue light meaning she went back." Hey, whimp..you like games?" He asked Ryuu.

"Ryuu like games!" He said. Yet, the child was still very young, and used a third person prespective on himself. Kagome had given him enough rehabilitation to speak again, and was almost complete with his vocabulary. He ran up to Inuyasha's foot, and stuck his small, sharp front fangs into his flesh.

"Oh. I see you want to play bloold, dont you?" You see, "Blood" was a game invented by Inuyasha. It's where they fight until one of them bleeds severly. They had only tried it once, but didnt get to get to it, as Kagome watched them like a hawk. Yet, Kagome wasn't here now. He pried the child of his foot, and held him by the shirt collar. "Now, It's no game..I'm Sick and tired of you! your so damn annoying that I cant stand it anymore! Im going to make sure you never annoy me again! Inuyasha said, opening a fist, showing his claws.

Ryuu smiled there, not understanding waht was going on.

"You think this is funny, huh!" He said. Right then, the grown hanyou shoved his hand through the Infant's stomach, the blood splattering ion his hands and face. He gave an evil laugh, as the small child was barley alive and skewered to his arm.

Ryuu hung there, almost dead. He was thrown from the arm, into a deep part of the forest, as Inuyasha threw him.

Inuyasha: MUHAHAHA!

Me: That..is so sniff sadd...

Inuyasha: Oh shut up...

Next cnapter in maybe a week or less.


End file.
